The 25 Days of Christmas
by meepers101
Summary: (Tagged by Smoshfan1231994) On the odd number days, I will share Kalel x Anthony's pieces of Christmas. On even number days, I'll share Ian x Melanie's pieces of Christmas. Join the couples on their way to Christmas! Disclaimer: I don't own smosh.
1. December 1 Tree

**I was tagged by Smoshfan1231994 so here I am writing 25 related thingies. :) The even numbered days will be Ian & Melanie. The odd numbers will be Anthony & Kalel up until Christmas.**

Number 1~ Tree

Kalel smiled at her tree and pulled her iPhone out of her pocket to vlog.

"Okay... So I think I've finished the tree. It turned out pretty well." Kalel showed the entire tree to the camera. "I just wanted it to match the apartment theme- candy. So, as you can see, it's kinda playful and happy. There's even gumdrops!" She made her voice high-pitched and excited when she said gumdrops.

Kalel turned the camera toward her. She was wearing a white tank top and black leggings, as her "decorate" outfit. "But in Anthony and my bedroom, it's more classic, fancy Christmas." She began walking to the bedroom. "Anthony's coming back from Sacramento today so I decided to decorate and hopefully surprise him!" Kalel said with a big grin. She stopped, since she'd gotten to the bedroom. Flipping the camera around, she gestured to where she wanted to put the tree.

"I want to use a real pine tree." She turned the camera back around. "When I was a kid we always had two trees. One was a fake tree decorated in home-made and regular ornaments. It went in the living room and it was where... Santa put the gifts. My brother and I would 'sneak' out to the living room and yell 'Santa came! Santa came!' The other tree would be real and went in the corner of the dining room. It was decorated in white lights, as opposed to colorful lights, and was decorated with really meaningful ornaments. That's how I want to decorate the tree that's going in here."

Kalel paused, thinking. "Maybe we should decorate it together... Yeah. I like that. That would make a good WULAS video, dontcha think? I do." She turned off the camera and flopped on the bed thinking about Christmas. It wasn't too long away.

_What are we gonna do this year? Go to a party. Cut out snowflakes. Make a special Christmas dinner. Decorate stockings. Maybe we should do a ginger bread again because that turned out great last time._ Kalel smiled at the memory. And snuggled up on a pillow, closing her eyes.

_"Jake, it's Christmas. Wake up." I whispered, gently shaking my older brother. He opened his eyes and jumped out of bed, without making a noise. His 10 year old friends would laugh at him for wearing reindeer PJs. My 8 years old friends would be jealous of my pink and red "Ho ho ho" nightgown._  
_  
"Okay, Kristin. We have to be really quiet. Follow my exact footsteps so we don't make a peep." I giggled and whispered "peep". Our floors were really rickety and old, so if you wanted to be quiet you had to watch where you step._  
_  
I followed his lead and we stepped out into the living room. The lights from the Christmas tree cast an orange-like glow. Presents big and small were stacked up everywhere. Our cookies had been eaten and milk had been drank. The stockings hung on the chimney were filled up with candy and small toys._  
_  
Jake and I sat on the couch and admired the scene. "I love Christmas."_  
_  
"So do I." I agreed, smiling._  
_  
_Kalel shot up, feeling the bed move. Anthony was home. "Babe you okay?" They kissed and she replied, "Yeah. You just scared me."

"I saw how you decorated. It's beautiful." Kalel smiled again. He looked great and she was a wreck. "Do you want to work on a real pine tree together? To decorate in here? I think we'd have time." Kalel rubbed sleep out of her eyes and checked the time. _1 PM. Yeah, we have time._  
_  
_"Uh, yeah. Totally!" Anthony smiled back. "Well..." She didn't want to waste any time.

"Let's go!" So the two went and drove and bought a tree, but honestly nothing interesting happened.

They got home and took out a bunch of meaningful ornaments. That's when the interesting part happened. The couple had been working a while on their tree, working to make it perfect. That was very hard.

Anthony remembered a video he HAD to show Kalel, so he rushed to where he'd left his bag, took out his MAC, found the video, and ran back inside their room forgetting about the Christmas carpet they put of the hard wood floor. He slid and fell backwards. His MAC fell on the ground (luckily not breaking) and he crashed into the tree. Kalel cried an outburst and jumped back. The pine tree fell, and what had been put at the top- a diamond angel signifying their engagement flew toward the ground. Anthony reached out his hand and it landed in his hand and then slid off.

The crazy part was that it didn't break. His hand slowed it down and gave it less momentum. Kalel stood in shock.

"Oh my God- Er- gosh." Kalel muttered. "That was crazy."

Anthony picked up the angel. "Thank the lord this didn't break."

Kalel smiled. "It was a true miracle."

**{PFFT YEAH RIGHT! TRUE MIRACLE MY BUTT!}**

**{...}**

**{Kay byeeeeeeee!}**

**{This was really, really dumb. XD}**


	2. December 2 Lights

**Now here's the Ian X Melanie part for lights! :D**

There was a new amusement park in Sacramento Ian and I were visiting for the Christmas season. It's called "Riding Park" and Ian and I were going to ride the skyride. But of course we ran into trouble.

We were driving. Correction. Ian was driving, I was sitting in the passenger seat. We were singing Christmas songs.

"SANTA BABY! NOW HURRY DOWN THE CHIMNEY TO ME!" Ian sang out. Then he turned to me and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, sort of upset he stopped.

"You know what that's a code for, right?" He smirked again.

"Oh my gosh, Ian." I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. We sat listening to the song and then it ended.

"You sing now." Ian turned again to me. "Fine, IF I know the song."

Jingle bells came up. "DASHING THROW THE SNOW ON A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH! O'RE THE FIELDS WE GO! LAUGHING ALL THE WAY-"

Ian cut in in a deep voice "Ha, ha, ha".

"BELLS ON BOBTAIL RING! MAKING SPIRITS BRIGHT! WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE AND SING A SLEIGHING SONG TONIGHT! OHHHHH!"

The two of us sang the chorus and then the car slowed down, following what the rest of the cars were doing.

"What?"

"Traffic." I groaned as Ian said that. "It's not even moving!" I whined. He groaned too. "STUPID CARS!"

So we waited. In traffic.

FOR 1 HOUR! ONE. FREAKING. HOUR!

When we finally got into the park, it was dark and it. Was. PACKED. It was difficult finding a parking spot and took 40 minutes to finally get into the park. Then we had no clue where to go so we got lost.

25 minutes later we were in line. And 45 minutes later we FINALLY got to the front of the line.

I huddled closer to Ian, shivering. He kissed my cheek, warming it for a split second. His nose was pink and he was hunched up in his thick coat. The woman behind me was on some sort of drug. She was jumping around with her boyfriend, who looked embarrassed.

Her drink was being slung around and WHAM! It flew on my face. I drew a sharp intake of breath and held back a scream. It was freezing. "JENNA!" The boyfriend yelled. Ian began helping me get the drink off.

The guy turned to me as his girlfriend giggled. "I'm so sorry, ma'am." (Ma'am?!) "I really am. I know she didn't mean to. She's just... Well... Never mind. I'm so sorry. If you need napkins, I can leave the line and give them to you from a restaurant. I can't believe, I mean, sorry. Really. I apologize-"

"I'm okay. Don't worry." I did my best to hide my shivering and smiled. I felt bad for him. Ian took off his coat and put it around me. "No, keep your coat."

He stood behind my back and said quietly, "Wear it. You need it more right now." I didn't argue with him and it was time to board the skyline.

It was beautiful. We were lifted into the sky and shown the entire park. Ian and I huddled together and watched the amazing lights. Christmas trees, buildings, and rides glowed, illuminating the dark nights. People walked down below, talking and laughing. Children giggled and chased each other. It was an amazing sight. The lights added to the entire thing.

I looked up to where Ian was snuggling on me with his T-shirt. His blue eyes were lit up by the Christmas lights. I kissed him and looked down again. It was the most amazing thing ever.


	3. December 3 Snow

"Wake up!" Kalel shook me, standing beside me, in my bed. "What?" I asked, groggily.

"Close your eyes and trust me." She pulled me out of my bed and covered my eyes. She led me to my closet and did her best not to let me stumble. Kalel handed me clothes and I almost fell putting them on. I was then led somewhere and heard the door open. She handed me my coat and I put it on. Then I was pulled down the stairs of our apartment. It was really cold.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. "Trust me." I imagined Kalel smiling. "Oooookayyyy..."

Once we hit the ground Kalel said, "Open your eyes." And beyond me was a winter wonderland. Los Angelos, California doesn't normally snow, so this was awesome. I ignored the freezing cold I felt and ran out into the snow. I ran past the parking lot and into the field, covered in frozen water. It was still snowing.

Kalel ran after me. I collapsed into the snow, face first. The cold didn't effect me. I was too excited. I lifted my head from the ground and stared at the snow, until I felt something hit my back. A snowball.

I shot around and began making my snowball, aiming toward an innocent looking Kalel, who sat playing in the snow. I aimed and shot.

HEADSHOT! Oh no. She doesn't look happy. She's picking up snow. Turning it into a ball-shape. Aiming and "TAKE COVER!" I yelled, diving for the ground. Kalel threw another and I rolled away from it. I threw some snow at her and it sprinkled delicately to the ground.

Kalel made a giant snowball and chucked it at me, as I was reaching down to make another snowball. It hit my head and snow fell everywhere. I started to feel kind of cold.

TOO BAD! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF WAR HERE, SONNY! LISTEN UP! YOU MAKE PLENTY OF SNOWBALLS, USING WHATEVER YOU GOT.

"I'm gonna make a base! You make a base! Then we'll come out for war!" I shouted. She nodded and we started sprinting back for out apartment. I grabbed a bike, a rubber band, some twigs, warmer clothes, and a sled. I ran back and built a snow base. I then ran back and took a bucket and umbrellas. The bucket was used to pack snow bricks and the umbrellas were to cover me.

I made it giant. It took a few hours. I left my bike alone and used to twigs and rubber band to make a sling-shot. I tested it.

Successful.

I fired the first shot. It flew from my hand and into Kalel's base. She picked up this wind thing we got from the Outer Banks. It can fire TONS of snowballs. She did that and broke some of my umbrellas from their place.

We fought and fought until our bases fell apart. We left the bases and competed in hand to hand combat. DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

LISTEN UP! YOU BETTER FINISH HER! SHE'S WEAK! SHE'S A GIRL! FINISH HERRRRR! A voice screamed inside my head, distracting me. Next thing I knew, Kalel splatted her snowball on my head. I fell to the ground. "You have... Defeated me... Bleh..." And I died, defeated by my fiance on a rare snowy day in LA.


	4. December 4 Red

**I wrote a REALLY short chapter. Oh well. *shrugs***

Taylor Swift concert in Sacramento for her album "Red". Melanie really wanted to see it. I didn't want to, but I went to see it with her anyway. It was supposed to be a holiday special concert.

We bought our food and drinks and settled down into the seats provided. Melanie giggled excitedly. I smiled enjoyed her company. We arrived an hour earlier than the concert actually started. I played Candy Crush on my phone and Melanie talked to me. I listened and played.

The hour dragged on. At long last it was 7 o'clock and Taylor Swift came out on stage, starting by singing "Red."

"Loving him was Reh-eh-eh-ed. Reh-eh-eh-ed. Mm reh-eh-eh-ed. reh-eh-eh-ed Burning reh-eh-eh-ed." Melanie sang along and I just listened. I wasn't a HUGE Taylor Swift fan. She's alright, though, no matter how much I may tease her online.

After Red, Taylor stopped to talk about life and greeted us. She was very warm towards us. She told us a story about her love life and then sang "Treacherous."

"This slope is treacherous. This path is reckless. This slope is treacherous. And I, I, I like it." Taylor sang with lots of feeling and emotion. The song sounded, kind of, like her original songs. I thought the song was nice.

Then she talked and sang "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". In the middle of the song, she did a wardrobe switch and was dressed in a short "Santa" dress, with a Santa hat. Taylor grabbed her guitar and started singing Silent Night. After the clapping she did a bunch of songs, both hers and covers of Christmas songs, overall doing a great job. I looked over at Melanie's captivated face and knew something I HAD to do for her.

Something I'd do for Melanie on Christmas...


	5. December 5 Green

**New chapter! BUT I REALLY NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING SO LISTEN UP PLEASE!**

**So today, I left my house key locked in my house and once I was at school, I realized it. I asked a bunch of people for bobby pins to pick the lock of my house BUT NO ONE HAD ANY SPARE ONES! OH MY GOSH! Then I got home and took out a paper clip to try to get in. Guess what?**

**IT WORKED! OH GLOB CAKES DUDE! IT WAS AWESOME! I FELT LIKE A SPECIAL AGENT OR SOMETHING!**

**Special Agent Meep. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**(Meep is not my last name. Meep is the nickname my friends gave me in second grade because I said Meep all the time.)**

**Kay, here's your story.**

**(BTW I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT FASHION AGENCY THINGS SO I'M MAKING THIS STUFF UP! BASICALLY IN MY WORLD YOU SEND YOUR IDEAS TO A CLOTHING LINE AND THEN IF THEY LIKE IT, THEY LET YOU MAKE THE CLOTHING PIECES.)**

**(ALSO I KNOW MY WRITING'S NOT GOOD ON THESE CHAPTER THINGS BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE TIME AND PATIENCE TO WRITE WELL EVERY SINGLE DAY)**

_Send._ Butterflies flew inside me. I wondered whether it was the right choice to send. Well, it would help pursue my dreams...

I had just sent my fashion designs to a new clothesline starting up. If I could just get approval and a loan, I could pull off a career. A real career!

My fashion ideas was creative, cute, and modern. Hopefully that's what this new clothing line was looking for.

"Hey Kalel." Anthony said, turning around at his desk to me.

"Yes?"

"I found this sweater making place we should go. I want us to wear matching sweaters for the ugly sweater party tonight." I completely forgot about it. Reading my mind, Anthony laughed and said, "I figured you forgot. C'mon. Let's go!"

We drove to this sweater-making place called "Warm Time!" You could make knit sweaters here. Fun.

Anthony paid and some nice woman explained what to do. We watched a video that was really boring. I learned all different techniques.

There was also this weird spinny thing they had, that only they had. It was supposed to help create the sweaters. There were specific rules on that.

The woman set two spinny things on our table and gave us a bunch of yarn. I started to work, imagining all the possibilities.

"Green." I said. Anthony looked at me curiously. "Green?"

"Green. That's our Christmas color this year." Anthony thought and then remembered how each Christmas we alternate between Christmas colors and dress up in mainly that color.

"Okay. Green yarn. Got it." And the two of us started making our sweaters.

A few hours later, we finished and had to roll up the rest of the yarn. "Ugh. This is gonna take for everrrrrr..." I complained.

"Let's use the spinny thing to spin it up." Anthony suggested, even though the video said not to.

"Okay!" I agreed. We started up Anthony's spinny thing and slipped the yarn on there, causing the yarn to fly everywhere. The entire thing unraveled and covered over shelves of sweaters. It also covered up us.

We couldn't stop laughing. "Oops..." I said in between laughter.


	6. December 6 Ice

The ice skating line was long. Really long.

But I wanted to ice skate. I used to ice skate in New Jersey before I moved to California. Online, I found a place that has ice skating and told Ian. He didn't want to and seemed embarrassed that he couldn't skate.

"It's fine. It'll be funnier if you can't skate." I smiled and winked. Ian sighed. "Okay, I guess we can go." I ran back to my closet to grab my awesome purple skates. We drove to a mall, about 45 minutes away. We paid 60 dollars once we eventually got to the front of the ice skating line and Ian rented some skates. He walked funny in them.

People walked around, falling and laughing. Kids hung onto the sides for their dear lives, except for the pro kid skaters. They were awesome! "Okay, let's go on the ice." I said, once I'd laced up my skates and was ready to go out.

I held Ian's hand and we stepped our shaky steps on the ice. Ian fell as soon as he stepped. He clung onto the side rail. I skated slowly and then skated faster. My old skating skills kicked in and I spun around. Ian stared at me and then fell.

"Here, hold my hand." I pulled him up and he smiled. "I suck at skating."

"Try skating a little without the rail." I suggested. He skated a little, gripping me tightly. I skated slowly and guided Ian. Ian laughed. He continued to try to skate, failing each time. Finally he gave up did a conga line behind me. People began joining us in our conga line. The entire skating rink followed up, but then someone fell, thus causing everyone to fall. We all started laughing, including Ian and me. We laughed and laughed, because skating turned out to be more fun than expected.

**Yeah, really short chapter. Like, shorter than normal.**


	7. December 7 Snowflake

_Cut, cut, cut._ I cut out snowflakes from my paper. The paper fell to the ground. One after another, another paper snowflake was created.

Fold, fold, cut, cut, cut. Finally I finished my last snowflake. 1000 snowflakes. Yesterday Kalel went out to Meghan's house for the night and I couldn't come because I had smosh videos to edit. Ian and I pre-recorded a bunch of videos so we could just edit and post. Because I felt so bad, I cut out a TON of snowflakes. 1000, to be exact. The snowflake cutting lasted all night and I haven't slept, even though it's 3 AM.

But I have an idea. I'm going to glue them all to a LONG sheet of paper then glue Christmas lights around them. Then, I'll wrap it around the outside of the apartment (WITH THE LANDLORD'S PERMISSION) and plug it in. It'll be beautiful.

It took 3 more hours to tape all the snowflakes and 2 hours to wrap the lights around. With people from the apartments' help, I was able to put up the snowflakes. By the time we finished it was lunchtime. I yawned and laid down on the couch.

I was really tired, but didn't want to miss Kalel's reaction. Luckily I vlogged during the entire thing. And then I set up a camera on the outside of the building and inside our apartment.

In case I didn't mention, I wrote a message on the snowflakes. The snowflakes started at the parking lot and ended at our apartment. I smiled as a drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken like Sleeping Beauty: with a kiss. I kissed back and opened my eyes at Kalel, smiling at me. She had happy tears in her eyes.

I had written about how beautiful she was and how much I couldn't wait for our future. I talked about how our wedding day would be the best day ever.

"And I vlogged the entire thing." I said. Kalel grinned even more and we kissed. "Thank you, Anthony. I love you."

**Hehehe. Sappy stuff. I wrote this quickly because I have to go to a party. :P**  
**(ANTHONY BOUGHT ALL THE STUFF YESTERDAY RIGHT AFTER HE FINISHED UP EDITING HIS VIDEO!)**


	8. December 8 Gingerbread

"I haven't done one of these since I was like, 12." I commented when Melanie pulled a gingerbread house making kit. Melanie smiled.

"Well, let's do it... OR should we make homemade everything?" Melanie smiled, the idea already playing out in her head.

"Oh that's going to turn out GREAT!" I laughed. Melanie pulled out her phone, flashing a smile at me before googling recipes for frosting and gingerbread. "Why the heck not?" I threw out my arms, as if to say "screw it".

"Live every moment as not to regret what you're about to do." Melanie quipped. She loved Disney quotes.

I started off to find a bunch of candy. My girlfriend rushed off to get the other ingredients.

Once we got home and cooked everything (which turned out better than expected), we started with connecting two walls.

"Hey. What did one wall say to the other?" I asked while Melanie used a knife to slap icing onto the side of the walls.

She looked up and handed me the knife. "Meet me at the corner." She burst out laughing. That is, until the walls fell apart.

"Gosh dangit." I took a bunch of icing into my hand and started trying the fill in the corners. It worked.

So we used it with all the walls and sides. It was working pretty well. Until I took a picture of it. The entire thing fell over.

I cursed. I started to try to fix it, but Melanie stopped me. "It can be a crime scene and someone set fire to the house." I liked it.

We spent the rest of the night making our gingerbread house the perfect crime scene. "YES!" I exclaimed happily when we finished.

"It's perfect," we said at the time.

**(Lol, I did this today)**


	9. December 9 Snowman

I laughed so hard at my creation on screen. "What are you doing?" Kalel asked, rubbing her eyes from sleep. I forgot Kalel was sleeping next to me.

"There's this website where you make homemade snowmen and make them dance. I made one with my face, one with yours, one with Pip, and one with Buki. They're so funny."

She squinted at my screen. I hoped she was too tired to realize I dressed her in an old lady dress.

"Is that me in the old lady dress?" Kalel asked, sitting up. When I didn't respond she hit me with her pillow.

"Anthony!"

"Well, you were sleeping and I didn't think you'd actually see this." She mock glared at me.

"If I knew you were doing THIS I wouldn't have fallen asleep!" I laughed and hit her back. Kalel pulled out her laptop.

"What are YOU doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna make my own."

"Have fun."

And she did. Kalel took a bunch of pictures of me off her computer and made a bunch of different me-as-snowmen doing the tango. Most were wearing dresses. Some had beards, some had mustaches, some had glasses. There were tons everywhere. She posted it on Twitter and sent it to everyone she knew.

"Ha!" Kalel laughed once I recovered from my shock. She curled up in her blanket and fell back asleep. I smirked and grabbed a sharpie marker. _Don't worry, my sweet Kalel. Just sleep there peacefully..._  
_  
_I was skilled in this "pranking" category, often using it on Ian when we lived together.

I hesitated and decided to wait, until she was sleeping deeply. Kalel's gonna kill me.


	10. December 10 Holiday Secrets

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for not posting this yesterday. I kept procrastinating and then I had band and the concert took forever and UGH!**  
**  
**I opened my eyes at the sound of a phone. Correction. I opened my eyes at the sound of _Ian's_ phone. _Who would be calling this early?_  
_  
_Ian wasn't in bed. He probably went running or was editing or something. Curiously, I crawled to the other side of the bed where his nightstand was. _Jacob's Jewelry._ I have to admit, there were some nice earrings I'd had my eyes on for a while and got really excited when I saw that caller ID. _I've never heard of that place..._  
_  
_The sound of Ian's footsteps caused me to scoot over to my side of the bed and pretend to be sleeping.

"Hello?" His small voice rang through the room.

"Great! When should I pick it up?" Ian listened to the response.

"Alright... Got it... How much?" I wish I could hear better. After the guy (Jacob, I assume) finished talking Ian finished, "Mmhm... Okay thanks, bye." He stood still and then left the room.

I sat up and wondered what it was he was buying. _And for who._ It may be me, but it might be his mom, or my mom, or his sister, or someone.

My hand went to my phone, but my mind was still wandering. _Who was he buying his gift for? Why do I care so much?_  
_  
_**Kay, I didn't understand this Holiday one too well, so I just did this thing...**


	11. December 11 Presents

**Onto da next one.**  
**  
**Wrapping presents isn't fun. Especially if you're wrapping a bunch of presents. Luckily Anthony wasn't home, yet. He was at the gym and with him not going to Sacramento over the week like normal, it was difficult to find time to even buy gifts, much less wrap them. A light breeze swept through the open window, cooling me down.

_Knock, knock._ I froze. The time was... 4:00?! How could I have got so wrapped up in wrapping?! {_Haha... Get it? Ha. Ha...}_

"Kalel..." Anthony sing-songed.

"Hold on! I'm vlogging!" I yelled through the door, scrambling to put my stuff away and pull out iPhone.

"And ANYWAY," I started saying. "I'm really excited for Christmas and to find out if my clothing line will get funded! Kay, bye for now!" I turned off my camera.

While I had been vlogging, I was moving my stuff away and hiding it.

"Can I come in now?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, sure." He opened the door and looked over to the bed, seeing a jacket I bought him for Christmas.

Cursing under my breath, Anthony cleared his throat. "What's that?"

"It's a jacket..." I said, racking my brain for excuses."

"And WHAT'S it doing HERE?!"

"I... Um..." I coughed, nervously.

"Were you DOING something you weren't supposed to?" He sounded angry.

"What do you mean?"

"Another man's jacket, the window open, fake excuses?! Kalel! We're ENGAGED!" "No! Anthony! I swear to you, this was... Eh... This-"

"This was WHAT?!" He yelled.

"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GIFT FOR YOU!" I screamed. His face softened.

"Anthony? How could you ever think I would cheat on you?" Anthony sighed.

"A friend of mine, Jonathan, was cheated on after 4 years of being together. I truthfully went to see him. He didn't want the word out, so I kept it a secret. I'm sorry. The whole idea's been on my mind."

"Babe, it's fine. Love you. Enjoy your jacket." I kissed his cheek and tossed the jacket on his head, playfully.

**Sorry, but you have to have a LITTLE drama. :)**


	12. December 12 Decoration

"We should have a wall with the Donkey Kong course and DK throwing Christmas ornaments."

"Alright. When are you going to start?"

"Wrong. When are _we_ going to start?"

"I have no artistic ability."

"Well, you're going to help, so it can be made by _us_."

"..."

"..."

"Okay."

"So what do we do first?"

"Lightly sketch the idea."

"Now what?"

"To give it a warm feel, take the brush and put in that color..."

"..."

"Then lightly paint around the corners."

"Okay."

"Now use your fingers to color the rest."

"Our fingers?"

"Yep."

"But they'll get so messy."

"That's the fun in painting."

"Here's the spray bottle. Spray the painting."

"Why?!"

"Because... I want us to. Now spray."

"That's what she said."

"Shut up."

"And our masterpiece is completed."

"Now we have to clean up."

"Yeah, that's the worst part."

"Agreed."

**I KNOW NOTHING OF PAINTING BTW!**


	13. December 13 Love

**{I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO POST FROM MY IPHONE SO I ONLY POSTED ON MY OTHER BLOG WEBSITE THINGY!}**

**I'm writing this from my iPhone, so expect autocorrect mistakes. Sorry I got busy. I had an all day and sleepover party yesterday and on Friday, I just completely forgot. Enjoy!**  
**  
**Kalel pointed at the bare wall in our apartment and said "We should make this out love wall. Pictures of us, drawings of us, quotes about love, and personal quotes we've said about each other."

I imagined it and smiled. "Definitely !" She pulled up her laptop off the couch and started looking things up. "This shouldn't be Christmas themed because I want to have it all year." I commented as she scrolled through pictures.

"I agree."

We found great pictures and printed them out. The two of us left to the store and bought all types of stuff, from borders to colorful duct tape. We cut pictures, glued words to the wall.

It took a while and after finishing the last picture, I took out my vlog camera.

"Hey guys! Look at what we've done. Awesome." I turned to where Kalel was to find her asleep, curled up with Pip and Buki.

"I like Kalel's idea. Sleep sounds good right now. Night guys!"


	14. December 14 Family

**Kay, chapter 14! :)**  
**  
**I was excited for my skype call with my family. They were having a Christmas party, so to feel apart of it, Ian set up an advanced skype call and cooked a dinner and everything. He's amazing.

When my mom's face came up, Ian was standing behind me. She said , "Hey Ian! Bob! Get over here!" Bob is my dad. He walked over to where my mom sat at her kitchen table.

"Melly!" When Dad saw Ian, he glared. "Young man, have you done anything to my little girl?" I heard Ian gulp and shake his head. "N-no sir. I haven't and I never will hurt you daughter nor let anyone else." Dad huffed and Mom sighed.

"Calm down. Ian's a nice young man." My bladder hit me. "I'll be right back." I headed for the bathroom. When I came back, Ian seemed even more scared.

"...Yes" My dad finished. When he saw me he smiled. "Ian wanted to know whether if I could whether I would have another child. Maybe adopting at my age, but it's not a big deal."

I nodded. Ian left and the party began. The food was on my desk and we had a great time.

By the time we finished, I told them I loved them. They smiled and said they loved me back. I turned off Skype, stretched, and smiled at the sleeping figure of Ian on the couch. He was my waiter.

"Love you babe. Thanks." I kissed his cheek and left to go to bed.


	15. December 15 Dinner

We drove to this nice steakhouse place and parked. Anthony climbed out of the car and opened my door.

"Thank you," I curtsied. The ends of his mouth turned up and Anthony bowed. We walked into the dinner place to be greeted by a crazy fan. "Oh my gosh! You're Anthony from smosh! Sign my shirt! Please, and take a picture with me!" Her hair was tied into a bun and she spit everywhere when she talked.

But Anthony's a good guy and did the thing celebrities do. When he tried to leave, the girl yelled to her friends to come over to where she was with her arms still wrapped around Anthony. She had a lot of friends. They ran toward Anthony screaming and crying with excitement. I was pushed away and cursed at. Those Anthony fan girls were the type that hated me.

After about 20 minutes, they wouldn't leave him alone, asking him question after question. He didn't want to be the bad guy and make them leave, so I had to. They didn't like that.

A water bottle got thrown at my head and splashed all over me. Most laughed and a couple took pictures.

"Kal-" Anthony's voice was cut off by the girls screaming.

I rubbed my head and brushed off my dress. I felt a small tug and turned to see a little girl with long brown hair in a French braid. She looked very nice.

"Miss Kalel? I can help you and Anthony." I smiled. "Every Thursday they come and talk about smosh, especially Ian. They love them both, but really Ian."

"I can get someone to sneak in, dressed as ian."

"That'd be great sweetie. Thanks." The girl ran off and a few minutes later a man that look like Ian ran in.

"Ahhhh!" The girls screamed and we made a run for it while they chased the fake Ian.

"Fan girls... Are... Crazy..."


	16. December 16 Friends

I'd never done this type of thing before. Mention I had a girlfriend. Especially on an Ian is Bored. But I decided it was time.

"Hey guys! I haven't done an Ian is bored in a long time. Or at least just me and you."

"So, as a lot of you know, I have a girlfriend named Melanie. I haven't ever talked about her but I feel like I need to for some weird reason." (I knew this reason.)

"Melanie is beautiful and sweet and I love her More than anything. She's funny, caring, and artistic. One day, after school, I convinced her to become my girlfriend."

And so I went on and on about our stories together. Melanie was shown on video and I felt great, but a little nervous. I didn't want her to feel hated by the fans.

When I finished filming, Melanie assured me she'd be fine. Wait till the fans hear what's going to happen between the two of us... (Not sex! No! Your minds are so dirty!)


	17. December 17

Cooking a new recipe with Kalel was difficult.

"Cut this but measure it twice."

"We need to go to the store; we're a teaspoon out of vegetable oil."

"No, I need to time it, not you. You'll get it a second off."

I loved Kalel, but cooking was always difficult.

"C'mon!" I sighed with exhaustion. "Please, let me do SOMETHING!"

Kalel smiled. "You can..." She thought, while taking out some of Buki's cat food.

"Feed Pip and Buki."

"Aw, come on. Why don't you let me take the ham out of the oven afterward?"

"Haha. Fine, go ahead." Kalel gave me a smile, as if she thought I was going to drop the ham everywhere.

Kalel and I began watching Game of Thrones. When the timer went off, I launched off the couch and ran toward the oven.

_See, I can do something in the kitchen._ I thought, putting oven mits on and opening the oven. I felt Kalel watching my every move, judging everything.

My hands trembled holding the ham. I quickly set it down on the counter, shut the oven door, and flashed a smile at Kalel, who just rolled her eyes.

I sat down with her when I heard a CRASH. The both of our heads snapped around at the sound to find Pip and Buki had pushed the ham off the counter and were eating it.

Kalel stared at me, incredulously. "You had ONE job and that was to feed the cats."

I sighed and replied, "There's a sexist joke somewhere in here."


End file.
